


That Sinking Ship [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Mountie on the Bounty, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Ray gives Fraser a demonstration in buddy-breathing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Sinking Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784257) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic). 



> Thanks to Wagnetic for blanket permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/9a4dt676miuwejstll88pc7mfn7dzlue)

Download [from the audiofic archive.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/that-sinking-ship)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
